fairytailwarcraftagefandomcom-20200213-history
Abyssa
Abyssa was an Etherious of Tartaros and a member of its team: the Twelve Demon Gates. Profile and Stats Name: Abyssa Alias: Age: Race: Gender: Height: 171 cm (5'7") as a Human; 213 (7'0") as a Demon Weight: 59.8 kg (132 lbs.) as a Human; 79 kg (175 lbs.) as a Demon Eye Color: Hair Color: Occupation: Affiliation: Status: Love Interest (s): Allies: Enemies: Class: Skills: Weapons: Longsword First Appearance: Voice Actor: Power Ranking *'Attack Potency': Town level | At least Town level *'Speed': Hypersonic+ | At least Hypersonic+ *'Lifting Strength': Likely Class 5 *'Striking Strength': Class TJ | At least Class TJ *'Durability': Town level | Small City level *'Stamina': Superhuman+ *'Range': Melee *'Intelligence': Above Normal Key: Base | Etherious Form Appearance Abyssa's favoured human form is that of an average height woman with a large bust, long platinum hair and icy blue eyes with pale skin. She also has an athletic build. Thanks to her Curse's regenerative sub-ability, her skin is virtually flawless: no scars, no bruises and no blemishes. Usually, she wears a powerful shining silver armour with a split cloak/cape hanging down the back, accompanied by a metal skirt and thigh-high boots, as well as a pair of simple gloves that reach her elbow. As for her Etherious form, however, most of her body changes massively: she gains a large pair of retractable spiked wings, with a pair of arm-like appendages protruding below these wings. Her outfit becomes very revealing, exposing most of her chest and the front of her legs, with a large set of spike columns running down her back like a cape almost. From her middle calf region and below, her legs become narrower, until they are like needles at the feet. Personality Abyssa is initially a calm and gentle person, yet she speaks with an almost habit-like condescending tone, finding every battle she has partook in to be boring, as of yet. While not a fan of fighting, she will do so if she must, and she will make sure she wins - always. When a battle goes too far, or an opponent somehow strikes her a certain way, her "dark side" will emerge; her eyes will turn golden with slits, and her hair becomes more spiked and prominent at the tips; and her savage personality makes even E.N.D look like a newborn bunny - she toys with her opponents to the point where they break down, she will play with severed limbs, lapping up the blood following by beating the opponent with their own limb. A century or two ago, her dark side emerged while dealing with a demon invasion of a local village, and she viciously attacked and consumed half of the town's residents, including a class of young wizards-in-training, laughing loudly and condescendingly throughout the ordeal. History Plot Powers and Abilities Blutdeckmantel: This Curse allows the user to shape-shift into anything like other people, animals and inanimate objects. Their body also gains elastic properties and can make their bodies as hard as iron (though they lose elastic at the time). They can either do full shape shifting or partial shape shifting (I.E turning just their arms into different forms like blades or animal faces like snakes). They can also regenerate lost body parts too though the more damage the longer it takes. Telekinesis: Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Expert Swordswoman Specialist: Enhanced Strength: Immense Speed: Immense Durability: Immense Curse Power: Weaknesses *Devil Slayer Magic Equipment Longsword: Relationships Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Demons Category:Etherious Category:Tartaros Members Category:Twelve Demon Gates